She's Stupid
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: She, is stupid. You know that, so why doesn't he know that? Suddenly, things have gotten hells more complicated then it used to be. [unrequited KarNep, requited DaveKat because I suck and I'm sorry]


She, is the dumbest person you have ever met.

You think you have just about had enough of her bullshit.

She's too busy chasing after someone she can't have, to notice the perfect guy waiting for her. Reality check honey, that boy she's after? Is taken.

She has the perfect guy, sitting there, waiting for her. And what does she do? She throws all of that away. For what? Someone she can't have.

And the best part? He's doing the same with you. He's chasing after his perfect girl, and doesn't even notice you waiting here for him. Doesn't even see you standing here, trying to get his attention.

He doesn't know this, but you think he's the most perfect person in the world.

Sure, he's kind of an asshole...like all the time...but you find it, uh...cute?

You guess that's the right word.

Eh, close enough.

He doesn't see you silently trying to get them together, he's too busy trying to get her attention. Well darlin', so are you. Just...for different reasons.

You figure, if he gets a girlfriend, you will be forced to move on. Be happy with the life you have now.

Just one problem.

The perfect girl for your perfect boy is too oblivious to notice him.

But you notice him.

You see him trying to impress her, talk to her, make her laugh. And sure, it works sometimes, but most of the time it doesn't work out the way he wants it to.

You guess they would make a cute couple, but you really just want to put this stupid crush you have on him behind you. Just pretend it never happened.

As if you could just throw away your feelings like week old trash. The way he does with you.

You are just waiting for the day when he turns around and notices you for the first time ever and sees you in a new light. The day when he suddenly realizes you where there all along and falls madly in love with you. And then the two of you love birds ride off into the sunset on a giant white cat.

But, this isn't a fairy tale. You don't get the happy ending with the perfect guy. Because the perfect guy gets the perfect girl.

And the cat-lady gets the cats.

That's just how things work around here.

"Nepeta, what are you doing?" a deep voice asks from behind you. Startled, you spin around and come face-to-...er...well stomach with your all time bestest friend.

"Nothing..." you mumble, wrapping your arms around his middle and pressing into him. He's always been there for you. He's your bestest furiend furever!

...

Karkat is in love with Terezi, who is in love with Dave, who is dating Jade.

What a cluster fuck-uh...Equius doesn't like it when you cuss.

What a jumbled mess of broken hearts.

Because you are in love with Karkat.

He doesn't even notice you. He doesn't even realize the feelings you have for him, because he only has eyes for Terezi.

You don't even know what he sees in her. She's blind!

You really can't be so mean to her, she's really a great friend. And you care about her, very much.

And he loves her, so you can't even try to hate her. Even if you wanted to.

You think that is a little bit sad. Try as you might, never can you manage to hate the blind girl who stole your boy away.

Well, he was never yours.

If only, just once, he would look at you. See the way you smile at him. See the way you look at him. The way you try to impress him. See the way he makes your heart flutter. The way you trip over your words when you can tell he's listening.

If just once.

If just once you weren't such a wishful thinker.

...

"Nepeta? Are you quite alright?" Equius stands behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder lightly.

Tears pool in your eyes, and you know he can't see you like this. Anything but this.

"'M fine..." you sniff, dragging your sleeve across your face to gather the tears that slip down.

Karkat wouldn't even look at you today. He purposely kept his head down, so as to not look at you. You don't think you cant handle another day of him doing this to you.

"You don't sound alright." you hear Equius sigh, and sit behind you. "Nepeta, you can't just hid in a corner all your life." he tells you, wrapping strong arms around you and sliding you into his lap.

He strokes your hair and lays your head on his shoulder.

The tears flow faster, and you sob uncontrollably. You really don't want him to see you like this, but you can't help it.

You wonder what's wrong with you. So wrong that Karkat can't love you.

What did you do wrong? Where did you mess up so terribly?

You shut your eyes tight to try and quell the tears, but they only spill faster. Equius holds you tighter, and you feel him place something on your face.

You blink open your eyes to see everything darker, and slightly cracked.

His glasses.

You sob again and throw your arms around his shoulders. He's still quite a bit taller then you, but he supports you against him. You press your face into his shoulder and cry.

He's always there for you when you need him.

Always.

...

You guess he had given up on Terezi, because he has stopped trying to get her attention as much.

Just like you have stopped trying to get his attention.

"Karkles? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dave walks up to the shorter boy and pulls him away without waiting for an answer.

Naturally, being the curious person you are, you follow them out into the hall. Being careful not to get caught.

"Karks, I know what you're doing." Dave says, letting out a sigh and leaning against a locker opposite Karkat.

"What the fuck are you talking about Strider?" the shorter boy yells at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you _trying _to make me jealous? Because it's fucking working, asshole." Dave mutters back, looking away from Karkat and flushing.

Oh my god! Dave is blushing?!

"Hmph. Serves you right. After the fucking shit you pulled." Karkat looks away as well, his own face crimson.

What exactly is going on right now, you wonder.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I love you dude. I just can't have everyone knowing I'm gay." Strider says finally, looking at Karkat.

WHAT

"I know, I know. I just...I don't know. I got really pissed off when you and Harley started 'dating' and I just. I fucking snapped, I guess." Karkat takes a step forward towards Dave, and you realize what's going.

Karkat wasn't in love with Terezi. HE WAS IN LOVE WITH DAVE.

And suddenly, shit just got hells more complicated.


End file.
